


If Our Love Is A Tragedy

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, F/M, Hunger Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Hunger Games told from Marvel and Glimmer's points of view.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Glimmer & Marvel (Hunger Games), Marvel/Glimmer (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 6





	If Our Love Is A Tragedy

* * *

1\. 

She volunteers. He gets Reaped. 

"...Shae Landor--"

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" an older girl calls out confidently. Glimmer Malone. She approaches the stage and walks up the stairs, her blonde hair long and wavy. She's...gorgeous, Marvel thinks dumbly. He's standing with the other seventeen-year-old boys. 

"What's your name, darling?" the Escort coos.

"Glimmer Malone," she says. "I'm seventeen."

"Brilliant, darling. Stand right--oh, you know the drill, you've been waiting for this moment long enough, I bet. And now for the boys."

Marvel runs a hand through his hair in mild annoyance. It wasn't his year to volunteer, so he didn't care that much. 

"...our male tribute is Marvel Nacry!"

Oh. That was unexpected. 

Marvel walks up to the stage. He's a little put-off--it was not supposed to happen the way. While being extremely brawny, loving his spear, he also likes to have a plan. Anyway he climbs the stage and goes to stand on the other side of the Escort. 

"Well aren't you a lucky young man," the Escort beams, and Marvel doesn't really deny it either. "Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh brilliant again, darlings!" The Escort croons. "Who knows--maybe there will even be some...excitement! Shake hands, darlings, please."

The Escort steps back, still beaming. Glimmer sticks out her hand--small thin, somehow delicate and yet still firm. Marvel, swallowing, takes it and gives it a good shake.

* * *

2\. 

They are asleep when it happens. Asleep, on the ground, in the Hunger Games. Well Glimmer thinks everyone else is. She's not. She should be, she knows this, but she's not.

She's sort of thinking of Marvel. It's good, and it's also bad.

Good things: he's quirky. Jokes come easily for him. His grin is nice. The way he handles his spear--Lord, he does love his spear... His favorite food (oddly enough, hamburgers). The way he hums when he's concentrating. His hair. 

But bad things: can she kill him--her tribute-partner, her ally, her training buddy, her maybe-friend, her kind of...crush--if the time came?

She's pondering this as the tracker jacker nest erupts directly on top of her.

* * *

3\. 

Marvel wakes with a gut-wrenching awful jerk, to screaming and the sound of insects. He's up on his feet in mere seconds, as are Cato and Clove, the two from Two; Glimmer; and Orabelle, the girl from Four. The bees--tracker jackers, he knows--are everywhere: his face, his arms and neck, his clothes, his hair...

Glimmer and Orabelle are farther away, for some reason. He sees Ora stagger and fall out of his line of quickly failing vision, but he doesn't stop running. 

He hears Glimmer scream too but he doesn't stop.

...

Later, he learns her screams and cries were for him. 


End file.
